Tortured Dreams
by marv
Summary: Bridger is haunted by dreams and decisions


OK, Standard Disclaimer.I don't own SeaQuest or any of the characters involved in it.All my stories are amateur works.As always comments are welcome, criticism is OK too as long as it's constructive.Destructive criticism will be taken as an indication that you need something else to do with your free time :-)

This story takes place during the time the second SeaQuest is being built.

******

Tortured Dreams

By marv (marvid@interaccess.com)

Rated: PG-13 for mild swearing & sexual content

Kristin was awakened by a soft, strangled cry.It took her a moment to realize where she was.Then it came back to her.She was in Lucas' room in Nathan's beach house.She'd been here for a little over a week since her own home had been destroyed in a hurricane.She almost fell back to sleep but the sound that had awaken her was repeated.Kristin slipped from the bed and put on her robe.As she entered the hallway she could hear anxious movements and muttering.She stood in front of the almost closed door to Nathan's bedroom.The sounds were coming from inside there.Kristin saw a movement to her left and looked to see Lucas standing at the end of the hallway near the den which he had made into his temporary bedroom.His face was laced with concern.

Kristin gently pushed the door to Nathan's room open.The room was dimly illuminated by the moonlight coming in the window and Kristin could make out Nathan's form on the bed.He was lying on his back, his hands clutching at the blanket covering him.He was covered with sweat and his head moved fighting against the nightmare that had overtaken him.Kristin glanced back at Lucas who looked at her with anxious eyes and shrugged.Kristin moved into the bedroom and stood by the bed.She gently put her hand on Nathan's shoulder and gave him a little shake. 

"Nathan," she said softly.

In a blinding move Nathan's left hand came across his body and grasped her wrist in an iron hold.Nathan's eyes opened but they were unfocused and stared at the ceiling.Kristin twisted slightly from the painful grip on her wrist.

"Nathan¼Nathan, it's Kristin," she said trying to break through whatever was filling his mind.

Nathan started as recognition crossed his face.He opened his left hand releasing Kristin's wrist and gasped several deep breaths.Pulling his left hand down against his chest he closed it in a tight fist.A look of pain flooded across Nathan's face as he tried to control his breathing.

Kristin kept her hand on his shoulder."It's alright," she said soothingly."You just had a nightmare¼It's alright," as she rubbed his shoulder.His breathing was getting back to normal."That must have been quite a nightmare." 

"It was," said Nathan still gasping a little.He looked over at her, "Are you alright?"

Kristin sat on the edge of the bed."Um hum, I'm alright¼how about you?"

"I'm OK," he said shortly.

Kristin looked back at Lucas who was standing in the doorway."It's alright," she assured him, "I've got him."

Lucas nodded and went back towards his bed with a soft "goodnight".

Kristin looked back at Nathan who now had his eyes closed.She still had her hand on his shoulder and she could feel a tremendous tension in his muscles."Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

There was a pause then with his eyes still closed Nathan softly said, "'Cause it'll happen again."

Kristin's voice was just as soft, "Oh, I see¼.well, turn over on your side."

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at her."Why?"

"Trust me..." and when he still looked doubtful."Just do it."

Nathan turned over on his left side.Kristin began rubbing his back in a slow circular motion.After a few minutes the tension in Nathan's back started to dissipate and his breathing eased.A short time she heard his soft voice, "Kristin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," he said drowsily.

Kristin shifted up until she was lying on top of the sheets next to him to get a better angle to rub his back.As she rubbed she heard Nathan's breathing become regular and he fell into a dreamless sleep just before she fell asleep herself.

*****

Kristin woke the next morning with Nathan still peacefully asleep next to her.She gently got out of the bed being careful not to awaken him.Thank goodness it was a Saturday and he could sleep in.Kristin quickly showered and dressed and then headed out towards the kitchen.Through the porch doors she saw that Lucas was already awake and out on the dock talking to Darwin.He'd started the coffee so Kristin poured herself a cup and went out to talk to him. 

Darwin had swum off by the time she got down there and she and Lucas exchanged good mornings.Lucas got right to the point.

"Is he okay?"

Kristin knew he was talking about Bridger.She sat down on the dock and leaned against one of the piers."He's still asleep.No nightmares for the rest of the night though."

Lucas looked relieved."That's good."

"Lucas, how often does he have these nightmares?"

Lucas glanced over at her and then at the water."Nightmare," he corrected."It's always the same one."He paused."Haven't you heard him walking around at night?"

Kristin thought over the last week.It had been hectic but she seemed to recall being awakened by someone walking out to the living room each night."Was that him?"Lucas nodded.

His voice was laced with concern."He sinks the seaQuest every night in his dreams.He gets them more often when he's tired.Then when he gets them he can't go back to sleep or he has the dream again.Which makes him more tired¼"

Kristin nodded, "An endless circle."She was still curious."It's been nine months, Lucas.Have they always been this bad?"

"No, at first, it seemed like he had them a couple times a week."Lucas seemed to relax, talking about it was helping."Then he started burning himself out, you know, just before he crashed his car.He got them more often for a while¼.then it eased off but in the last week¼it's been every night."

Kristin reached out and patted Lucas on the arm, "Well, I think we're taking today off completely.No demolition, no running around, just relaxing. Maybe that will help.He didn't want to talk about it last night.Perhaps he'll open up today."

Lucas was quiet for a little while then he started sneaking small glances at her.It looked like he was trying to decide if he could ask her something.He'd glance over at her and then back down at the deck.A couple of times he almost got there but backed off.Finally, Kristin decided to come to his aid.

"What is it you want to ask me Lucas?" 

"Why do you and the Captain sleep in different rooms?"

Kristin wasn't sure what she thought he might ask her but this certainly wasn't it.She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts."Because we're not married," she said levelly.

Lucas pulled his knees up and folded his arms over them."Yeah?So??" he said, genuinely confused.

Kristin was a bit flustered."Well, it is the typical precursor to sleeping together."

There was a quizzical look on Lucas' face.He put his chin on his knee."You're not going to try and tell me that you two haven't slept together?"

"That would be a bit difficult since you've already caught us at it once," said Kristin reasonably.

"Yeah, and I've got a pretty good idea how you've been spending the time at your house between when the movie gets out and when he gets in at 3 or 4 in the morning."

"What's your point, Lucas?"

Lucas put his head back and looked at the clouds."I don't know¼it's just that¼you know.."Lucas was having trouble putting his words together.Finally, he brought his head down and looked at Kristin."I mean¼you do love him, right?"

Kristin smiled at the question."Oh yes," she said sincerely."Very much."

Lucas still looked confused."And I know he loves you."

"Yes, I know," Kristin responded softly."What difference does it make, Lucas?"

The boy looked anywhere but right at her."I don't know.It just seems that you two go together so well that I don't quite understand."He paused, a frown creased his forehead."And then there's the nightmare."He looked right at her."Does he ever have the nightmare when he sleeps with you?"

Kristin debated a moment before answering,"No," she admitted.

"I think that's because he's comfortable with you¼" Lucas said earnestly, "and he's got someone to be with¼I guess it's because I worry about him."

"I know, Lucas.But it's the way he is."

"It's just it seems so hypocritical¼.that before your house was damaged, you could sleep together¼.but now that you're living in the same house¼you sleep in separate bedrooms."

"Before, we weren't doing it right in front of you," Kristin said reasonably.

Lucas looked even more confused."What difference does that make?"

Kristin smiled."You may have noticed during the last year or so that Nathan is a little old-school sometimes."Lucas smiled and nodded."I think he feels that, as your guardian, he has a responsibility to present a¼ well¼a moral image, I guess."

"You know, sometimes he can be really screwy."

"That's part of his charm, Lucas," Kristin said as she stood to go back in the house.

Lucas had a doubtful look on his face."I'll take your word for it," he smiled.

Kristin entered the house to find Nathan up and dressed, sitting at the kitchen table staring at his cup of coffee.He didn't seem to be aware of her presence.

"Good morning," she said.

Nathan came out of his reverie only for a moment."Hi," he said and then returned to staring at his cup.

Kristin tried again."How are you feeling?"

Despite his apparent indifference, Nathan had been listening."I slept the rest of the night," he paused."Thank you."

"Mmm, my pleasure," she said as she trailed a hand across his shoulders.She was surprised when he tensed at her touch.

Their attention was captured by Lucas who had bounded up the stairs and stuck his head in the door. "Hi," he said excitedly."Tim and Miguel are downstairs and they're going to the mall and want to know if I can go with."

"It's alright with me if you want to go," Nathan said.

"Thanks," said Lucas as he started out.

"Lucas!" Bridger called him back. The boy stuck his head back in the door."Do you have any money?"

Lucas put his hands in his pockets, "Umm."

Bridger took out his debit card and held it out to Lucas.The boy smiled, grabbed the card and took off out the door again.Bridger shouted after him, "Lucas, you need a new pair of pants!"

"Okay¼thanks," came the reply as he ran down the stairs.

Kristin watched the exchange and then the boy's exit with a smile.She sat down at the table next to him with her own cup of coffee.She was wearing a long-sleeve denim shirt but she hadn't buttoned the cuffs.Nathan reached out his hand and gently slid up the shirt where it covered her right wrist.Her wrist was discolored by deep purple bruises.On the inside of her wrist the imprints of fingers could be clearly seen.

Nathan stared at her wrist then spoke hesitantly, "Did I do that?"

Kristin slid the fabric back down."Yes."

Nathan focused his stare on the table and a stricken look crossed his face."I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's not your fault.You weren't awake."She hesitated, "and I should know better than to touch someone who is having a nightmare quite as¼intense as yours was."

Nathan said nothing but kept staring at the table.He could drive her crazy when he got like this.Finally the silence was too much and she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nathan stood abruptly."No."He walked out into the living room, sat on the couch and pretended to read a book.

She hadn't expected that reaction.Kristin walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.The tenseness of the muscles in his back surprised her.They were like an iron slab.She tried to relax him."It's alright Nathan," she reassured him."You don't have to talk about it."She started to knead the muscles on his shoulders with her thumbs and fingers.Despite himself, Nathan felt his shoulders begin to relax.He could feel her breath on his neck as she leaned close to him."Seems to me that we've got at least the morning all to ourselves¼."He could hear the smile in her voice."It would be a shame to waste it¼..wouldn't it?"It had been two weeks since they'd been able to be together alone and Kristin had missed being with him.

He relented."Yeah, it would be."

"If you were to lie down on your stomach I could do this properly, you know," came the soft voice in his ear.

Now she could hear him smile also."I'd be the last one to get in your way, doctor," he said as he lay down on his stomach on the couch and pillowed his head on his arms.

Kristin straddled his waist and, starting at his shoulders began a thorough massage of his back.After she had traveled from the strong muscular shoulders down the spine and ribcage to the small of his back she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "You still awake?"

"Yup," came the satisfied response.Thankfully he sounded much calmer than earlier.

"If you roll over, I'll get the other side."

"You've got a deal," he said and she was relieved to see the smile on his face as he spun around so that he was lying on his back.This time he didn't pillow his head on his hands but instead placed one hand on each of her hips.

Kristin started to massage his shoulders and then sat back up."Too many clothes," she said to his quizzical look and she unbuttoned his shirt with a tantalizing slowness.Nathan sat up and she pulled the shirt from his pants and slid it off his shoulders.She deposited the shirt in a pile on the floor.Kristin pushed Nathan back down on the sofa and resumed the massage.

While she doled her attention to his shoulders and chest Nathan's arms were also busy.He had slipped them under the shirt that Kristin wore and was sliding his hands up and down her sides and back.After a couple of minutes he pulled his hands out and brought them to the buttons on her shirt.He shook his head."Must be contagious.You've got too many clothes on too."

Kristin smiled as he finished unbuttoning the shirt and then slid it off.It joined his on the floor.Nathan pulled her down on top of him.

"Hey, I'm not done with the massage," she protested.

"I know," he said into her ear as his fingers dealt with the clasp of her bra, "but if I'm going to get this damned thing off I need you closer."He planted a quick kiss on her cheek as he freed the clasp and allowed her back up.The bra was removed and added to the pile.

As Kristin returned to the massage, Nathan's hands began a journey of their own.He started caressing her shoulders and then ran the backs of his fingers down her sides.He brought his thumbs together across her stomach and started a massage from her navel up to her ribcage and then to her breasts.

Kristin had done her own creative massaging of his chest and ribcage and by the time she had gotten down to his flat, firm stomach both of them were breathing pretty hard.Neither had said a word since they had removed their clothes but instead concentrated on the feelings they were getting and giving through their fingers.Kristin slid her hands up from Nathan's stomach back to his shoulders and their eyes locked.Nathan's hands moved from Kristin's breasts around to her back and he slowly drew her down to him until she was lying on top of him with her lips almost touching his.

"God, I've missed you," were the only words he managed to get out before their lips met in a blinding kiss.Nathan's tongue pushed at Kristin's lips and she gladly opened them and entwined his tongue with her own.Since Kristin was on top she had the lead and after several minutes of deep kissing she broke the kiss and started to trail her lips down the side of his face and into the bend of his neck.Nathan shifted, trying to change positions but Kristin held her place on top.There wasn't much room on the couch to turn over and she trailed kisses along his chin to keep him from pushing the matter.

Nathan groaned and his hands grasped Kristin's shoulders as she found that spot on his neck that sent shivers through his body.Kristin ran her fingers through his hair as his hands traveled down her back to pass over the denim covering her buttocks and then moved between them to wrestle with the button and zipper on her pants.He pulled her up along his body as his lips roamed her skin and his hands slid her pants from her hips.Kristin helped remove her pants and then went to work on the belt and fastenings of Nathan's jeans.When they were free Kristin rocked back onto her knees as Nathan raised his hips to allow her to pull his jeans down and off his legs.Kristin put her hands on his knees and then slowly, tantalizingly moved them up Nathan's thighs, across his hips, stomach and chest until she brought them to rest on either side of his head.Her body lay completely on top of his and they could feel the pounding of each other's hearts and the quickness of their breaths.She looked down into those eyes that reflected back at her the way she felt and brought her lips to once again capture his in a long, loving kiss.

The kiss became deeper and more intense as the minutes passed.They would break the kiss to anoint each other's cheeks, chins, necks, eyes and foreheads with little teasing kisses only to return again to the deep desperate kisses that joined tongue and lips and left them panting for air.Kristin reveled in the feel of her breasts against the hair on his chest as Nathan kneaded her buttocks increasing the pressure of their bodies.They broke their deep kiss once again.

"Kristin," Nathan gasped.

She tilted her head up and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I love you," she whispered as she shifted up and joined with him.They moved together in a rhythm that began slow and tender but soon became as desperate as their kissing.Afterwards they lay exhausted, Kristin lying across Nathan's chest.

Nathan was the first to speak."Did I remember to tell you that I love you?" he said softly.

"Nope."

"Oh¼I do you know."

There was a small laugh in Kristin's voice as she laid her head on his chest."Yes, I know."

"I don't suppose you'd care to move this to the bedroom?"

"You don't like it here?" Kristin asked lifting her head again and looking into his eyes.

"Well...it is a little crowded."

She took in his smile and kissed him on the tip of his nose again and then rolled off him.As they entered the bedroom Nathan came up behind Kristin and put his arms around her.

"Want to rest some or would you care to try again?"

Kristin leaned her head back on his shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of his chin."You up for another performance?"

Nathan rained little kisses along her shoulder."Give me a little incentive and I'm up for anything."

"Braggart," Kristin said as she pulled out of his hold.She turned and sat on the bed holding onto both of his hands.

"Never know until you try," he grinned as she pulled him down on the bed.

Later Nathan lay on his back with Kristin lying on her side curled next to him.Her head rested on his shoulder as she lazily wove her fingers through the hair on his chest.Nathan's left hand curled over her head and stroked her hair slowly.

"Do you want to know what Lucas wanted to talk to me about this morning?" asked Kristin.

Nathan opened one eye and turned his head towards hers and lifted his lips to kiss the top of her head."I don't know¼ do I want to know?"

Kristin snuggled into his shoulder some more."Yes, I think you want to know¼.He wanted to know why we slept in separate bedrooms."

Nathan dropped his head back down onto the pillow and groaned."Ohh¼my little boy is growing up¼.What did you tell him?"

Nathan could hear the laughter in her voice."I told him that we weren't married."

"It's not funny."

"I know."

"Then why are you laughing?" Nathan sighed.

"Because he's right.I just hate it when he's right about things like this."

"How do you figure that he's right?"

"Well, he's partially right¼.he's right because he knows full well that we've been sleeping together for the last year."

Nathan snorted, "He should know, seems to me he caught us in bed a couple of months ago."

"Yes, but at least we weren't involved in ¼well, anything strenuous at the time he caught us."Remembrances of the night Lucas came home unexpectedly and found them sleeping together at Bridger's house rather than at Kristin's like they normally did crossed her mind.It had been a rather uncomfortable night but Kristin was secretly glad.She didn't like hiding the extent of her relationship from Lucas.From the others, yes, but not from Lucas.

Kristin continued, "But I also know that you're uncomfortable with sleeping with me in front of Lucas."Bridger flashed her a humorous shocked look and Kristin gave him a playful slap."You know what I mean.Us sleeping in the same bedroom."

Nathan put his head back down on the pillow as his left hand slowly traced the curve of Kristin's ear."So¼what do you think?"

Kristin took a deep breath and kissed Nathan on the chest."I think that I understand both of your views.The fact that you can sleep with me like we're doing now when Lucas isn't around is hypocritical."Bridger turned his head and looked at her with a serious look."His words, Nathan, not mine but he's right."She planted a kiss on his chin and then continued."And I understand your position that you're providing a role model for Lucas and you don't want to send the wrong message."

"I hate it when we have serious talks in bed."Nathan went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I suppose you've just got to decide which one of the messages you're sending is the more positive one.The message that says that you can love someone and show that responsibly or the one that says that unmarried people don't share bedrooms."

Nathan expelled a long breath and then turned to look at Kristin again."Tell you what."

"Hmmm?"

"How about we see about being hypocritical again and then I'll worry about the repercussions later."

"Mmmm, I'd love to be hypocritical again," said Kristin as she slid up to capture his lips in a long, probing kiss.

*****

Nathan and Kristin finally managed to get out of bed a little after noon.After a quiet lunch both of them settled down read their books.After a while Nathan grew restless and went for a walk.When he hadn't come back an hour later, Kristin looked up and down the shore for him.She didn't need to look too far.Nathan was sitting on the sandy beach area to the side of the dock staring out at the water.The waves were washing over his feet as they came in.Kristin gathered up two glasses of iced tea and went out on the beach.Nathan was totally lost in his thoughts.His pensiveness from earlier seemed to have returned.He started and looked up at her as Kristin touched his shoulder with one of the glasses.Without a word he took the glass from her hand and returned his gaze to the water.

"Do you mind if I sit with you," Kristin asked, "or would you rather I go away?"

Nathan never took his eyes off the water.He just shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter."

After a moment Kristin sat down on the beach with her right side touching his left.Nathan remained silent for a good ten minutes.

"Did Lucas tell you about the nightmares?"

"He told me that you only have one.That you sink the seaQuest again in your dreams," she said gently.

Nathan glanced at her for a moment and then looked away."Almost.There are actually variations on it.But in the main one it's just like it happened¼.we get to the shuttle but the autopilot fails¼I fight my way back to the bridge and it corrects¼then I make my way back to the launch bay into a stinger and get away. "His voice faded and she thought he might have stopped but Nathan continued."The boat is rolling all over the place¼I can hardly keep my feet under me when I run¼it's creaking and groaning like the seaQuest is crying in pain and there's water leaking into the boat from everywhere¼¼. and it's hot¼oh God, it was hot."

Kristin dared to rub Nathan's left arm soothingly.She was pleased when he didn't pull away but his gaze never left the water and his voice sounded even more haunted when he continued.

"Then there are the variations¼in one, Lucas is with me¼and I can't get him off the boat¼ and the water comes in and I can't breathe¼.and all I see is Lucas' face floating in the water in front of me¼"Nathan closed his eyes and swallowed hard."And then there's the one with you in it¼We're the only ones on the boat and the it just keeps getting hotter¼" his voice was shaky now, "and I can see you and hear you scream but I can't get to you¼." He faded to a stop then glanced up at Kristin."Kinda dumb to still be having dreams about something that happened nine months ago, isn't it?"

Kristin put her arm around his shoulders."Not at all Nathan.You cared a lot about the seaQuest and having to give her up, especially in that manner, is bound to affect you. You're not the only one having nightmares about that day you know?"

Nathan looked over at Kristin with a surprised face.She just nodded."I've relived that day more than a few times in my dreams."Now it was Kristin's turn to stare at the water. "First leaving you on the boat¼and you have _no_ idea how hard that was¼then standing on that beach, watching the sea explode¼ and the smoke¼and the fire."She shook her head."Just standing there hoping and praying for one more shuttle¼that the sea would give you back to me¼and then one finally came up and for a moment I had some hope¼but you weren't on that shuttle¼and I thought I'd lost you."She gave a little gasp and looked over at Nathan."I knew I'd lost you."

Nathan reached up and wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek.She leaned her head on his shoulder and his arm crept around her back and she continued."And when I think of where we were then compared to what we have now¼I'm so glad that you made it."

Nathan smiled and lovingly traced the edge of her chin with his hand."Me too."He kissed her forehead.

Kristin continued in a more resolved tone, "The nightmares aren't dumb, Nathan.They're normal.They're just your way of coping with what you went through."

Nathan gave out a deep sigh, "Maybe, but wouldn't you think that building the new boat would have¼I don't know¼.given my mind something else to do?"

Kristin shook her head, "Not necessarily.I'd say that building the new boat keeps the old boat in your mind¼it actually might be aggravating the situation."

Nathan turned to kiss the top of her head."Now there's an interesting thought," he said into her hair."But don't expect me to stop building the new seaQuest."

"No," said Kristin shaking her head."The nightmares will go away, Nathan.You've just got to give them time¼.and you've got to try to not get too tired out."She glanced up at him sharply, "I understand that they're worse when you're tired."

"That boy really has been talking out of school, hasn't he?" Nathan chuckled.

"He's only worried about you¼we both are."

Nathan brought his other arm around and surrounded Kristin with a hug."I know¼I'll give it time."He pulled back and looked her in the face."But if I have one don't go shaking me to wake me up," he said sternly.

Kristin placed a quick kiss on his chin."I promise.Next time I'll throw something at you."

"Just don't make it too heavy," said Nathan with a mock look of terror.

"That will depend upon how I'm feeling about you at the time," she teased.

The sounds of Lucas returning broke up their talk on the beach.Lucas had started running up the stairs before he glanced out and saw the two of them sitting on the sand.He headed out towards them with a bag in his hand.

"How was your shopping trip?" Nathan called as the teen got near them.

"Great, I found two pairs of pants and a pair of gym shoes I needed."

"How come you only shop this well when you've got my card with you?" Nathan inquired.

Lucas grinned, "I thought that was what I'm supposed to do.You wouldn't want a teenager spending all of his own money, would you?"

"Yes."

The response didn't faze Lucas at all."You want to see what I got or not?"

In answer to Nathan's nod, Lucas took the first pair of pants from the bag.They were black jeans that were in the straight pipe style.

Bridger eyed the pants with a critical look."Uh huh¼What else did you get?"

Lucas produced another pair of jeans.This time it was blue jeans, considerably faded, um, distressed, Bridger corrected himself.Lucas stuck out his foot."And I'm wearing the shoes."

"Great Lucas, just great," said Bridger in a doubtful voice."Just don't go wearing those black ones on the boat.You'll catch those wide legs on something and probably hurt something when you fall."

Lucas smiled that teenager smile, "You worried about me hurting the boat or myself?"

"Yes," was Bridger's short response.Then he grinned up at the boy."You hungry?"

"Captain, I'm always hungry.We had lunch at the mall.I had nachos."

Bridger and Kristin were standing up and dusting the sand off of themselves.The waves had come up enough that their legs and shorts were both wet."Just nachos?What kind of lunch is that?"

"Oh, it was enough, Captain.I got a double order."

"Well¼._that_ makes it okay."

Kristin and Lucas walked back to the house together while Nathan got the glasses out of the sand.They were about half way to the house before Lucas said anything.

"How's your arm?"

Kristin glanced up at him sharply."It's alright¼why?"

Lucas looked over at her and smiled."I tried to wake him up in that same way¼.It takes a few days for the bruises to go away."His face turned serious."But the Captain was really upset¼.I had a lot of trouble convincing him that it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, I know.I don't think I've quite got him convinced yet on this one¼but he'll be alright."

Nathan managed to catch up with them."Either of you feel like cooking dinner."

Kristin and Lucas looked at each other."You must be joking, Captain," said Lucas.

"Good, neither do I.How about we go out for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely," said Kristin, "but we need to change.We're all wet from the waves."

They eventually decided to go to a restaurant about a mile from the house for dinner.Since it was such a nice evening they decided to walk.Nathan and Kristin disappeared to their respective bedrooms and came out in dry clothes.

At the restaurant they were seated in a booth with Kristin and Nathan on one side and Lucas on the other.They perused the menus deciding on their meal for the night.

Lucas grinned up at the waiter who was waiting for his order.Kristin and the Captain had already made their requests."I'll have the nachos."

Bridger looked across at the boy."You had nachos for lunch¼try again."

"Aw Cap, these guys have really good nachos."Lucas tried the puppy dog eyes on Nathan but he wasn't having any of it and just stared at him resolutely.Lucas gave up."Make that the Chicken Monterey."The waiter smiled and left with their order.

Lucas looked over at the two on the other side of the table."So¼did you two manage to relax today?"

Kristin's hand was on the table and Nathan had covered it with his own.He gave her hand a little squeeze and answered the question."Yeah, as a matter of fact we did.It was very relaxing."

"Great," said Lucas with the feeling that he'd missed something during this exchange."Oh, Doc, we've got a question for you."

"And what would that be?" said Kristin warily as she glanced over at Nathan.

"Well, we've been living in the same house for the last week and we just wanted to check and make sure that everything was okay."

"Oh, well, I certainly don't have any complaints about what the two of you have done for me in the last week.It was really very kind of you to go to as much effort as you both have to try to save my belongings and get me settled."

Nathan put his left hand on her back."That was no problem.It's not like you really had anywhere else to go¼and we're happy to have you with us."

"Yeah, plus we can keep an eye on you to be sure you're okay," said Lucas."Actually, what we were trying to figure out is whether, during the last week, you've found anything we do that drives you nuts.We've kind of been living with just the two of us for the last nine months and we're not really used to having someone else living in the house."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Kristin stared for just a moment at the glass in front of her while she thought about this.She missed the sly look that passed between Lucas and Nathan."Well, there is one thing¼.actually it's a question I've got for you two."

"Hmmm?" they both answered.

Kristin looked up at them, looking at one face and then the other."Do either of you know how to lower the seat on a toilet?"

She was surprised by the look of anguish on Nathan's face that was contrasted by the smile which lit up Lucas' face.Nathan reached into his pocket and passed a $50 bill over to the boy.

"What was that about?" asked Kristin with a resigned look on her face.

Lucas answered, "Well, we had this bet about what would piss you off first.I won."

"You were leaving the toilet lid up purposely to piss me off?"

"Oh no, we do that all the time.No, first we were going to pick out a certain action, like the toilet lid but then we decided on just pinning it down to which room in the house would be the place where we'd piss you off."

Kristin glanced over at Nathan who was having a hard time keeping a straight face."What room did you pick?"

"The kitchen."

Kristin fixed him with a disapproving stare."That was number two¼neither one of you knows how to wash out a coffee cup.You just leave the dirty one sitting in the sink."

Bridger looked over at Lucas, "See, I got number two."

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah, but you got number two in a two man race¼.you still lose. So much for your 'I've been married, I know how women think' line."

Bridger could feel himself turn red as Kristin's eyes stared at the side of his head.He kept his eyes fixed on Lucas."You keep it up kiddo and your bed's gonna be out on the dock," he said playfully.Kristin punched him in the shoulder.

Further discussion was deflected by the arrival of their dinners.They exchanged small talk while they finished their main meal.Kristin telling them how the insurance arrangements were going for her house and car and Nathan and Lucas letting her know what kind of damage the storm had inflicted on the seaQuest facilities.Fortunately, there had been very little damage to the parts of the seaQuest itself which were ready to be joined together in the large dry dock but the dry dock itself had suffered extensive damage that was going to take a month to repair.The assembly of the seaQuest couldn't even start until then so the crewmembers involved in the building were working on alternative projects for a month.

Lucas ordered a large fudge sundae for dessert and Kristin and Nathan settled for cups of coffee.Lucas had made pretty good progress on the sundae to begin with but slowed down as he continued eating it.He listened to the good-natured teasing between Kristin and the Captain.Eventually he reached the point where he was only playing with the ice cream.

"Getting full?" asked Bridger.

Lucas didn't answer but just looked up at the two adults across from him."Can I talk to you two about something serious?"

"Sure," said Bridger to Kristin's "Of course."

"I just wanted the two of you to know that this last week¼even though the reason we're all together isn't a good one.I mean I'm really sorry that the hurricane smashed your home, Doc, but this last week has been fantastic."Lucas put his spoon down and rubbed his eyes."I don't know that I'm going to do a good job of explaining this¼"He looked over at Bridger, "Living with you for the last nine months has been terrific.You said that you thought we made a good team and I think you were right.You give me the freedom to be myself but at the same time you give me the guidance to let me know that you care about what happens to me.It's been a while since I've had that¼.and when we first started it was you who gave me all the¼I don't know¼parental type guidance but during the last several months it's really started to come from not only you, Captain, but also from you, Doc¼and that's been really great."

Lucas was trying to get the words to come together for him."It's been more and more like we were a family and now that you're living with us it really does seem like it's a family set-up¼," he stopped for a moment."I mean¼I know we're not really a family but I think we act like a family¼even before you started living with us, Doc¼ and the type of family we act like isn't like the one I came from.It's a lot better.Both of you care about me¼and both of you care about each other¼and it's been a long time since I've lived with that¼and I like it."

Lucas stopped again and picked his spoon back up."Anyways Doc, I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're living with us.I like having you around.I like having both of you around," he shrugged, "that's all."

Nathan and Kristin had been sitting close in the booth with Nathan's arm over Kristin's shoulders.As Lucas finished talking Nathan gave Kristin's shoulder a squeeze.

"And I'm very glad to be living with the two of you now, Lucas," said Kristin."Having the two of you around has made all of this so much easier.Perhaps some good things have come from the hurricane."

Lucas had enough with being serious, "Yeah, you get a new car," he smiled.

They finished the meal off with a lively discussion of what kind of car Kristin should get to replace the one that was smashed during the hurricane.Afterwards they walked back to the house.Kristin and Nathan walking hand-in-hand and Lucas alternating between walking with them and bolting on ahead.As they got close to the house Lucas announced that he was going to see if Darwin was around and he took off ahead of them for the house.Kristin and Nathan continued their leisurely walk, now with their arms around each other's waists.

Nathan was the first one to talk."So, then there's the other question of the sleeping arrangements¼What do you think¼separate bedrooms or not?"

Kristin glanced up at him."Your choice, Nathan.I would gladly go for sharing a bedroom but only if you feel comfortable with it.I don't want you doing anything that you think goes against how you think you should be raising Lucas."

Nathan chuckled, "Raising Lucas¼now there's an interesting concept.Sometimes I wonder if I'm raising him or he's raising me."Nathan's face became more serious, "I know that the seaQuest has given me two wonderful gifts¼the first one was Lucas and the second was you¼and between the two of you, you've given me my life back."They had reached the house and now stood at the bottom of the stairs.Lucas could be seen on the dock leaning over the water, probably talking to Darwin.

Nathan turned so that they were facing each other.Kristin brought her right hand up to caress his face.Nathan's eyes clouded with pain when the sleeve of her shirt pulled back to reveal the bruises on her wrist.He dropped his head to rest against hers.

"It's alright, Nathan," Kristin said softly.

"It's not," said Nathan.He took a deep breath and raised his head back up."But I don't seem to have those nightmares when I'm with you."

"Lucas seems to think that's because you're comfortable with me."

A frown creased Nathan's forehead."You two seem to have discussed this quite a bit.Do you talk about me a lot?"

Kristin smiled at his serious face."Sometimes¼.especially when Lucas feels like talking¼don't tell me that you two never talk about me¼"

Nathan shrugged, "Sure we do."He chuckled and said, "I guess that comes under the part about learning about relationships¼and speaking of relationships and where this discussion started¼it's not only Lucas that I'm concerned about… if we start sharing the same bedroom.I mean it does make a statement¼a commitment."

"I know," Kristin said seriously."I'm ready for that commitment¼but not if you're not ready.You need to be sure, Nathan."

Nathan stared over her head and for a moment she thought he might not respond."I'm sure about that one but I also want to be sure you understand the commitment we're not making¼maybe some day but not yet¼not just yet."

Kristin smiled up at him, "No, I don't think we're quite ready for the altar yet."

He looked down into her brown eyes, "I know how much I love you and I know you love me.I think for both of us it was a surprise that we could love so deeply again."Kristin nodded."So yes, I'm comfortable with it," he grinned."Wanna be bunkmates?"Kristin smiled and nodded again.Nathan lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.They became so involved in the kiss that neither of them heard Lucas come bounding up the dock until he tried to squeeze by them to go up the stairs.

"Aw geez¼you two are at it again."

The couple pulled apart and Nathan smiled down at Kristin."See what you're getting yourself into?"He released Kristin and patted Lucas on the shoulder."And you¼learn to put up with it¼Come on, let's go inside and see what we can do about getting you moved back into your own bedroom."

The End.


End file.
